winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Ivey
Ivey is a witch who attends Cloud Tower. Appearance She has green hair in a spiked shape. She is wearing a dark pink tank top that shows off her midriff, dark green pants, gold triangular shaped hoop earrings, and shoes that match her top. She has dark green eyes, and has a small hooked nose. In season 8 she has dark brown hair, a darker tan, and dark brown eyes. She still wears a pink tank top but now, she wears blue sweat pants with yellow lines at the sides. Personality She is mean-spirited, confident and vicious. But she is really helpful and nice with her best friends, Yakobetta and Shilly. Series |-|Season 1= Ivey makes her debut in the episode "Betrayed!" After Musa slaps Icy in a blind rage, Icy and Stormy call their fellow witches into action and all of them, Ivey included, chase Musa throughout the streets of Magix City throwing various magic blasts at her for revenge. When they finally corner Musa in an alleyway, Ivey and her fellow classmates watch on as the Trix and Riven combat the Winx and the Specialists. In "The Fall of Magix", Ivey is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix take over. She is then caught in Stormy's tornado, but is then saved by Griffin. In "Storming Cloud Tower", She is seen in a cell brewing a potion with Pulisatilla. |-|Season 2= In "Twinning with the Witches," she is seen in a flashback to witches chasing Musa in Magix City. |-|Season 3= In "Alfea Under Siege," under Valtor's control she attacks Alfea as she and her classmates descend from the sky. In "Fury!," she is seen in Cloud Tower's dining hall. |-|Season 8= Specials |-|The Fate of Bloom= Ivey makes a cameo at Cloud Tower. |-|The Battle for Magix= She is seen at Cloud Tower when the Trix try to take over. She is caught in Stormy's tornado, but is saved by Griffin. She is later seen in a cell brewing a potion with Pulisatilla. Movies Magical Adventure Ivey is seen at Alfea with the other Cloud Tower students. During the fight between the Trix and the Winx, Ivey is hit by Musa's spell, Power of Harmony. It works at first but then Musa's spell fails. Comics |-|Season 2= Ivey makes her debut in Issue 24 talking to Shilly as they leave class. Asking if Shilly has any plans, Ivey reveals that a group of Specialists have invited them for a trip to the lake for the weekend. Shilly hopes that "he" will be there too and tells Ivey that she now has someone special to her heart. Pulling out her phone, Shilly shows Ivey a picture of Brandon and explains how they met during a mission in the mountains after Ivey comments on how good-looking he is. Shilly then goes on to tell her friend that she will be pursuing Brandon, especially now that she could never forget him since the time he saved her life. The next day, Ivey catches Shilly working by herself in Cloud Tower's potionology room and wonders what she is doing. Shilly only shoos her away, trying to make sure that no one finds that she is making a forbidden love potion, and Ivey angrily storms off thinking that Shilly is trying to get good marks to make sure that she is the only one to do so. She even tells Shilly to forget about copying her cursology homework, but Shilly was not even interested. Later that night, at 11:50PM to be exact, Ivey is lying down in her bed reading when she shifts her attention to Shilly, who just got a text. She then starts prodding her friend for details after Shilly insists that she only got a text from her "friend" at close to midnight, but Shilly tells her to mind her own business as she responds to the text. In Issue 29, She is seen cheering for Cloud Tower. But in this issue she's colored in incorrect colors being primary colored red, and having lighter skin. |-|Season 3= Ivey can be seen in a flashback alongside Lucrezia and Rubis in Issue 43 as Icy asks if her sisters remember what Headmistress Griffin had told them. It turns out that Griffin had informed her students of a prize that they can receive if they find a counterspell for the curse that has been plaguing Magix and that this prize would be even bigger should they find the counterspell before any of the Alfea Fairies. Like her appearance in Issue 24, Ivey does not appear until halfway through Issue 52. Here, she is in a grouchy mood sitting with Lynel at the White Horse Café. When Bloom comes over to take their order, the two witches tell her that they would like "a glass of disgusting" and "two slices of spy with cream" and promptly lash out at her for ultimately making Headmistress Griffin force all the students under the influence of Icy's Sublimax to retake all their tests. Bloom insists that she was only doing the right thing due to Lucrezia's collapse days earlier, but Ivey simply tells Bloom that she and her friends will not let her get out of this so easily. At the end of the day, the café has been completely trashed and graffiti branding Bloom as a "Winx Spy" had been spray-painted on the walls outside. |-|Season 4= Towards the end of Issue 83, the Alfea Fairies and Cloud Tower Witches join their magic in a large-scale Convergence just outside of Cloud Tower against Kamud's stone giants. Just as Flora and Aisha return to join the Convergence, Ivey can be seen between Marzia and Lunilla in the chain. Here, she is colored incorrectly, as her hair is now blonde instead of dark green, her top is fuchsia instead of a hard red, and her pants are periwinkle instead of green. Unfortunately, the large-scale Convergence fails to faze the stone giants and almost crush some of the students as they lumber ever closer to Cloud Tower. Though Griffin tries to encourage her students to remain calm, some of the students, including Ivey, scramble for cover before they can be squished by one of the stone giants. Magical Abilities Like all witches her powers are derived from the negative aspects of magic. Ivey may know some basic, first-level spells that all witches can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. She shoots pink lightning in her spells. Some of her spells are also yellow in color. Like all witches, she can fly. She can also generate lightning from her hands as shown in "Alfea Under Siege". She has also been seen to be able to turn someone into a frog. Gallery RLL S8E16.png StormyCTWitchesSp2.png Witches - WCEP119(5).png Darcy, Witches - Sp1.png ~Army of Witches~.jpg Witches - WCEp123 (2).png ~Witches Attack~.jpg LynelIveyYako - WCEp103.png Ivey, Lunilla, Brandon - Ep109.png Ivey Snooping.png Shilly and Ivey (I24).png LuRubLissYakIvey - WCEp109.png Liss, Rubis, Yakobetta, Musa, Gerbera, Ivey - Ep109.png Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Season 4 (Winx Club) Category:Season 8 (Winx Club) Category:Witches Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Cloud Tower Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom Category:Winx Club: The Battle for Magix Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters